Persuasion
Persuasion 'Capabilities' The user can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, user can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). 'Applications' Human Manipulation 'Variations' *Belief Inducement: The power to greatly pressure the gullibility of others with one’s spoken statements. Can cause others to trust one’s spoken words. Can cause people to vaguely consider realistic statements, like tricking a person to save an unreal person or trick someone into believing that the user is authoritative. Can even make others believe absurd notions (“deception”). *Hypnosis: Also called Hypnosis is the psychic ability to put one into a trance-like state of extreme suggestibility. A common way of employing this ability is the use of a hypnotic voice (this is the normal), or the use of a hypnotic medium, which lulls the subject into a drowsy or sleep-like trance accompanied by extreme suggestibility. However, hypnosis (or a similar hypnotic effect) can be achieved one of numerous other ways as well: *Autohypnosis, also called Autohypnotism, Autosuggestion, Hypnotic Self-Control or Hypnotic Autosuggestion is the psychic ability to place oneself under hypnotic control. The user has their mind working as though the two subsections (the conscious mind and the subconscious mind) were two separate minds. The subconscious mind dominates the conscious mind, thus allowing one to hypnotize oneself into doing anything within physical and mental capability (even controlling one’s own memory and autonomic functions, or the like). *Hypnotic Beauty also known as Blinding Beauty is the ability to stun subjects with unnaturally good looks (trapping them in the thought of one’s beauty like a deer in headlights, similar to Memorization or Stupefaction). The user also tends to use their good looks for seductive purposes (often by somehow subliminally bringing attention to their aesthetically-pleasing features), to reach their goals. Not to mention, subliminal power allows them to be perceived as beautiful/handsome by all who look at them (even some perspicuous minds). *Hypnotic Call, also known as Hypnotic Lure is the ability to draw subjects to the user without the use of music or otherwise lyrical undertones. First, the user subliminally sends out psychic energy that amplifies the hearing of subjects within a certain radius (while also catching their attention), then he calls out to them. That draws subjects to come to him (and to reach his destination by any means necessary, even if dangerous obstacles are in the way of the path which leads to the user). It can be used on multiple subjects at a time. *Hypnotic Charm, also known as Charisma or Animal Magnetism is the ability to hypnotically cause subjects to like the user, trust him, respect him and become doting sycophants that will do anything to please him. This can inspire either like of an innocent sort (to make befriending people easier) or sexual desire, depending on the user’s age and will (and gender). Sometimes the user also exerts subliminal power by saying certain words (“like”, “love”, “want”, “desire”, “please”, “pleasure”, “happy”, more sexual terms and the like). *Hypnotic Medium is the ability to channel one’s hypnotic powers through an object. The most common object to use is a pendulum with a jewel or gem on it (though other media can be used, even a pinwheel or the like). The gem channeling the user’s subliminal power, combined with the swinging of the pendulum (or whatever other medium), work together to induce a hypnotic trance of extreme suggestibility. This ability is often accompanied by the ability Hypnotic Stare and/or the ability Hypnotic Voice, for added trance-inducing effect. *Hypnotic Music, also called Hypnotizing Music or Hypnotic Composition is a variation of Hypnotism (namely, Hypnotic Song) in which the user channels his or her subliminal powers of hypnotic control (only the trance-inducing, not the commanding) through one’s music. This can be channeled through any instrument one plays (if one uses the voice, it is instead Hypnotic Song), as long as the music is played accurately. If no hypnotic geass or post-hypnotic suggestion is issued, will instead just cause the subject to dance mindlessly (un-distracted until, of course, the subject is incapacitated or the user finally gives a command). *Hypnotic Song is the ability to vocally emit a beautiful song that entrances people and subliminally compels them to either follow any predetermined orders given by the user in the song, or to try to reach the source of the song, no matter what dangerous obstacles are in the way of the path (it may even just mesmerize a subject or make them want to dance). And if the ability belongs to a female user, it is not uncommon that the power will only work on males; if so, females will not even hear it, let alone fall prey to it (this faculty is called Siren Song). *Hypnotic Stare or Hypnotic Gaze is the ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by looking them in the eyes. This seemingly-simple locking of gazes deactivates the inhibitions of subjects (thus placing them into a state of extreme suggestibility, while sometimes also producing mindless effects within the subject’s mind similar to the ability Mesmerization or Stupefaction) so the user can more easily command or compel them; this superhuman ability is often accompanied by Hypnotic Voice, to make the user’s hypnotism a bit more effective. *Hypnotic Touch or Tactile Hypnosis is the ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by touching them. Through the same touch, the user delivers the geass for the subject to carry out; this method requires no overt vocalization (no message needs to be given out loud) and the geass lasts until the deed is carried out or until they are told to stop (or that they’ve completed the task). This type of hypnosis often allows one to bypass abilities and the like (because the compulsion bypasses the brain and goes straight to the nerves to be carried out; when the subject feels the user’s touch, they also receive the compulsion). *Hypnotic Voice is the ability to speak with a calm and soothing voice which places subjects into a state of extreme suggestibility; this is considered the normal hypnotism (as it is the most common) and it has effects which are capable of being mimicked or being learned by non-superhumans (although superhumans with this ability can perform it with far more ease, or they may have a permanently-hypnotic voice, so anything that they say can catch the attention of those within the user’s proximity and sound agreeable to those who hear him). One under the control of this ability could only perform the mental and physical faculties that he is able to do already, such as acting like a chicken or reliving old memories (no dying of one's own accord, controlling involuntary functions or holding one's breath for hours). However, this ability could be used for Post-Hypnotic Suggestion, so that the suggestion made during the hypnotism works even after the trance is broken. *Psychic Seduction: The ability to psychically project thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce subjects. Also called Subliminal Seduction, Psychic Seduction or just Seduction One with this ability can project sexual thoughts to the minds of others, can speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. This can be used to attract and seduce any subject one desires, because the subject receiving the thoughts would believe they were the ones thinking them. *Sleep Manipulation: Ability to manipulate sleep patterns. This can be used to induce instantaneous sleep on biotic subjects, or to induce perpetual insomnia (which is bad for your health). One with this ability can even remove the need to sleep from any biotic subject, or make them dreadfully tired all the time. One can also cause the subject to sleep forever in a comatose like state. One can even determine how deep a sleep or how long a sleep a person or people has. *Trance Inducing: Ability to induce an altered state of consciousness in subjects’ minds. This ability makes the subject’s minds significantly weaker, making Hypnotism, Psychic Persuasion and other types of mental compulsion significantly easier. This ability could make foes more susceptible to mental domination or influence, or make allies more receptive to any mental abilities they might have (if used on a precog it makes a vision more likely to occur; if used on a superhuman with Feral Mind, it makes them more likely to rage, etc.). However, it also makes subjects more likely to become possessed. For theistic subjects (regardless of whether they have true superpowers), it also makes any spiritual gifts they possess (like “speaking in tongues” , seeing in the supernatural, receiving prophetic visions, etc.) much more likely to manifest. This ability may be induced by touch, voice, a wave of the hand or close physical proximity to the user (depending on the user). 'Limitations' *The user must be able to speak to control people, and subjects must be able to understand and hear the commands. *Someone with high intelligence or super intelligence can be resistant to it. *If wanting someone to forget something, sometimes they will make them stop thinking it but the thought would still linger in the back of their brain, and they may try to ask it again if it is a question. *Complex commands may be less effective than simple commands. **Complex command ex. - Telling your victim to bake a cake by reciting the recipe and instructions. **Simple command ex. - Telling your victim pick something up. *Anything that prevents the user from speaking or target from hearing blocks this power. 'Known Users' Persuader (Marvel Comics) Eden McCain (Heroes) Maxwell Lord (DC Comics) Piper McLean (The Heroes of Olympus) Medea (The Heroes of Olympus) Circe (The Percy Jackson Series) Drew (The Heroes of Olympus) Vaguely Haoshoku Haki users (One Piece) Illusion-technique users (Naruto)